Shizaya Code
by KAT-TUN135
Summary: "I hate you" apparently means "I love you" in this day and age, but the only person who can seem to understand that when its said by a certain highly volatile bleach blonde who likes throwing vending machines around just for the fun of it, is that dark-haired high school louse that sets him off like a bomb in more ways than just one.


_**A/N: So HI! Please don't hate on the story, this is my first - at least on cuz I've been writing on livejournal for two years now ^_~ Anyway, I recently rewatched DRRR! and got pulled back into the Shizaya fandom - so R&R! Please let me hear what you think about this! ^^v DOUZOU YOROSHKU ONAGAI SHIMASU! \(^^)/**_

* * *

_**"IIIIIIII-ZAAAAAAAAAA-YAAAAAAAAAAA!"**_ A certain infuriated blonde howled at the top of his lungs making his normally deep voice sound rather awkward from where he was standing in the center of Raira Academy's trashed soccer field with nothing less than an entire goal post balancing haphazardly on his right arm.

Standing not too far away from him with Shinra Kishitani bubbling up in interest from behind his slim figure stood Orihara Izaya; proud and smirking as he repeatedly flicked open and closed the gleaming razor of his trademark switch blade.

"FLEA!" Heiwajima Shizuo barked lowly.

"At your service!" Izaya laughed as he fell into a perfect ninety degree mock bow, instantly triggering that one _switch_ in the blonde that had him flinging the giant soccer goal post across the field into the young brunette's direction.

Izaya easily sidestepped the flying hunk of metal, shoving Shinra out of the way as he did with his foot just as the goal post flew not three inches above his lucky sciency brains.

_"Shizu-chaaaannn!~"_ he called loudly as he landed a few feet away from a floored Shinra, "you _missed meeeee!~" _he yelled across the obvious just for the hell of it, " your aim su-" - the cocky eleventh grader broke off, hurriedly ducking a few inches when the blonde flung a fairly large lamppost his way, following it up with a barrage of flying vending machines from around the school track and a bunch of stop signs from the nearby street.

_Duck, duck, slide, jump, leap a little higher, use the next vending machine for leverage _and within the next two minutes, after bouncing off everything Shizuo had sent catapulting his way, Izaya was flying down in front of the enraged blonde; coming down nose to nose with him in that one moment were he could stare directly into the elder's blazing hazel eyes as he landed on the moist patch of mud in front of him.

Grinning at the idiot's disoriented confusion as he landed, Izaya crouched all the way down to the dirt field before spinning himself on the tip of his supporting right foot and coming around to slam his left leg into the blonde's standing base.

It didn't do much other than make the taller stumble, but it gave Izaya enough time to spring up off the muddy ground and onto to the unbalanced senior's chest where he grinned like the devil as he took a swing at the other's neck with his opened switch blade, whispering a malicious, "Shhiiiiiiizu-"

* * *

**_"- CHAAA~AAANNHHH!_** Ha-harder! _Harder!"_ the writhing brunette screamed in delight as he was pounded into the cold metal of the lockers behind him.

Above him, Shizuo hesitated, not sure if he should listen to the lust drunken request as he continued banging his arch rival.

"SHIZU-CHAN _PLEASE!"_ Izaya gasped, as the blonde rammed into him hard enough to have the locker door behind the smaller's body crunch and crackle dangerously as it began to fold in. "Yes, YES! Harder, fuck me _HARDER!"_

"You'll fucking _die_ louse..." He growled quietly as the high school junior grabbed at his collar, meeting the thrusts of his engorged dick with a strength that should've already been drained out of his sexed up body by now.

"Deeper.._nnnhhh_- _Shizu-chaa~aan_ - deeper..." Izaya moaned delightedly as the blonde leaned in, pressing him back into the crumpling yellow locker door of some unfortunate student as he shoved their mouths together.

Taking a moment to drown the younger in a kiss, Shizuo pulled his tongue back before murmuring a quiet, "you won't be able to take it, louse - just deal with this before I seriously lose it-"

"Lose it, lose it - _please, _just lose it already Shizu-chan..." The brunette gasped.

"You deaf or _what?!"_ Shizuo barked, "I just said I could_ kill_ you if I go any harder!"

_"JUST FUCK ME HARDER DAMMIT!""_

"God, why can't you just shut up and cum?" The blonde grouched irritably lifting the brunette's legs higher and shifting them further apart as he ground down, working his cock deeper into Izaya - who moaned appreciatively, eyes closing as the faint powdering of blush on his cheeks became distinct.

"Just bang me harder now..." He breathed after a few seconds of relishing the feeling of Shizuo's hardness massaging his prostate.

"No..." The elder decline with a tired mutter, closing his mocha tinted eyes in exasperation.

"You're not having fun though - _aanh..."_ Izaya moaned as Shizuo slowly pulled out of him.

"So long you are" the senior muttered, without opening his eyes.

"But I'm NOT having fun if you aren't..." The younger whimpered moodily, to which Shizuo rolled his eyes at as he opened them to turn back to the flushed high school student under him.

"You little-..."

* * *

_**"- INSUFFERABLE BIIIIIIIIITCHHHHH!"**_ he howled furiously, attempting to ignore how the giant slash the cocky brunette had cut into the right side of his stomach kept fucking BLEEDING.

"Get back here you bastard!" He shrieked, flinging the eighteenth vending machine he'd grabbed up since their fight had began during the fourth period after lunch.

Izaya had merely shown up a few minutes late after the bell with Kadota at his heels while he'd just been sitting there minding his own damn business (sleeping, basically - with Shinra climbing all over him asking if he could do some autopsy shit on his unnatural body build, of course.)

First few minutes of class had gone well, Shizuo exchanging his regular sleepy scowl with Izaya's smirk until either Kadota or Shinra dragged their attention back to whatever the teacher was saying about the school festival.

Something about haunted houses and about Raira having some kind of parade this year to show off something called the fucking 'school spirit' - which in Shizuo's personal opinion was just too strong for his liking; seriously, who had a fucking parade to show off their damn mascots and school colors? Damn this strong annoying ass school spirit of theirs... And then there was something creepy Shinra had just thrown in from beside him about fucked up med houses - which Shizuo honestly didn't get and didn't _WANT_ to ever get either - and then the teacher had dismissed them, telling them that they would be allowed the rest of the day off for the festival preparations so long everyone _behaved _- which Shizuo totally did until Izaya _'accidentally'_ kicked a soccer in his face.

Literally, it was almost sad that he tried to make it look like an accident when he'd practically GOTTEN up on the blonde's desk and shoved the thing in his face at point blank range.

Oh, and then there was this thing where the flea had started throwing himself all over Kadota for GOD knows what after the ball-in-the-face incident - and the utter fury it got Shizuo to feel had successfully contributed its lion half to the reason behind this entire catastrophic fight to begin with - not that he was the type to verbally admit that though.

If people asked, he'd decided he'd stick to saying that Izaya had woken him up from nice nap he'd been having with a ball in the face - not that he was jealous of that idiot Kadota (who'd successfully done the right thing and ignored Izaya in order to ... Not...die...at Shizuo's MORE than capable hands.)

_**THE NERVE OF THAT FUCKING FLEA.**_

But then again, his claiming that the soccer ball thing was an_ 'accident'_ and his randomly warming up to Kadota was nothing more than yet another way of provoking Shizuo's anger. And the annoying part of it all was that it kinda _did_ provoke him - to the point where he threw his desk at the louse's head - except said louse ducked and the desk kinda flew out the window into the field - where the fight had moved to after Kadota and Shinra managed to get Raira out of harm's way by herding the two maniacs out onto the track field.

And now Izaya was attempting to take it out to the gang ridden streets of Ikebukuro - his only problem being the PE coach who was barking at them to at least stay within the fucking school grounds if they were going to fight like this - oh, and yes - the flying vending machines were kinda getting in his way too.

In the end, he managed to make it atop the field fence where he stood tall - like the king of the world - which ALSO pissed Shizuo off for reasons unknown as he batted around a large stop sign in the air.

"You coming down from there, or should I come get you _**FLEA?!"**_ The blonde barked as he straightened up, slamming the giant train sign he'd uprooted from the train station just outside the block into the torn up mud under his feet, just as Izaya lifted his arms out and up to either of sides to balance himself on the thin wire of the unstable fence

_"Hmn~"_ the younger shrugged - almost sweetly- as he turned away and began walking down the length of the fence with shaky steps that his stretched arms balanced out.

"FLEA!" Shizuo demanded attention, utterly annoyed that he was being ignored.

"Shiiiiizuuuu~" Izaya sang back in that irritatingly stupid voice of his.

_"Temeeee..."_ The blonde growled under his breath, readying his body as he reared to fling the giant sign the brunette's way.

The younger gave off no reaction, just turning back over his shoulder to give the infuriated blonde his trademark smirk before opening his mouth to taunt the elder with the pet name he'd dubbed him with, as the sign was flung into the air, "Shiiiizu-chan-"

* * *

"Shizu-chan, _Shizu-chaaaaa~aaaan..._" Izaya's head fell back in delight, mixed saliva trailing down his chin as he closed his eyes to savor the feeling of the hot rod coursing through him.

As demanded of him, Shizuo had let his barriers slide - letting his true strength seep into the energy pooling up at his hips, getting him to thrust _harder_ - not to mention, nearly three times _faster_ into the younger's spent body.

The boy had already cum, nearly five times at that too in the last twenty minutes.

Shizuo had come twice, but anyone who'd lived in Ikebukuro long enough knew that the blonde way past human - a _monster._

And two rounds didn't cut it for this monster. He needed _more_; _so...much...MORE._

Granted, he was beginning to freak out because Shizuo knew himself better than anyone else; and in knowing himself, he understood the true immensity of his strength.

He was a monster and he fully acknowledged it.

What was worrying him now, was that he was a monster - _yes_ - and he was pounding into Izaya like an animal with that damn monstrous strength of his.

The younger had asked for it of course, but with the way he was beginning to slump back against the torn up locker door, red eyes blank but utterly sated as a thin trail of saliva ran past the red side of his lips, dripping off his jaw - making Shizuo harder at the mere sight of him-

_**God, this kid was fucking hot...**_

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya whispered delightedly, his head rolling to the side with a smile as he felt Shizuo hardening like a rock in his body, while his blonde partner gritted his teeth, trying his hardest not to be turned on anymore.

Sure, he was up for a fourth time, maybe even a fifth, seventh -_ tenth_ even... But Izaya...

He let his gaze stray up to the brunette's blissful face.

_Izaya...was passing out..._

Reluctantly swallowing, the blonde stopped thrusting, preparing himself to pull out of the younger's body so that he could take care of himself in the PE locker room showers.

"C-cum..."

"Hah?" He glanced up, stopping in pulling himself out of Izaya when the eleventh grader spoke up through a tired gasp.

"Cum..." The brunette whispered, reaching out with a shaky hand to press it against Shizuo's cheek, "...in me..." He finished softly - to which the elder's eyes widened at.

"What're you talking about, louse?! You can't take anymore - I'm telling you, you're going to di-! _Aa-ah..."_ He gasped, head falling forward as Izaya clenched around the tightened, red skin of his dick.

_"Shizu-chan..."_ He moaned arching up while the latter stared at him disbelief, wondering just how much of a masochist he had to be if he was asking to be filled for the THIRD time in a night when he was clearly on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Oh~ you feel so good in me..._Ooohhh, Shizu-chaaaaaaannn~..."_ He continued moaning, clenching and unclenching around Shizuo's cock because he'd lost the strength to thrust back against him anymore.

"You're going to regret this..." The blonde muttered matter-of-factly through a sigh as a he leaned back in, nestling his face into the crook of Izaya's neck as as carefully pushed back in.

_"Nnhhh..."_ The boy under him groaned as Shizuo started shoving himself back into his body again - though this time slowly, and with gentle tenderness as he was truly afraid that he'd rip Izaya into two if he went with his old pace.

"Shizu-chan's...such a coward..." - he twitched, halfway annoyed at the dull insult.

"You'd be halfway to hell if I weren't, _flea_ - be thankful that I actually care" he snapped.

"Mn~..." Izaya hummed tiredly, slumping further back into the now-useless locker door behind him as Shizuo rubbed his thighs, careful about fucking him as gently as he could without losing his mind as he reached up to pull the brunette into a passionate kiss.

The boy under him let out a halfhearted moan - having lost most of his voice screaming during the earlier sessions, he'd grown considerably quiet due to his abused voice box.

"Here..." Shizuo murmured quietly against the younger's bruised lips, completely pulling out of him for a minute.

Izaya hissed at the loss, shuddering abruptly at the sensation of the blonde's cum slipping out of him as Shizuo lowered him to the polished marble floor of the seventh school hallway, before coming down beside him.

Chest to Izaya's small back, Shizuo pushed himself up on an arm - slightly lifting the younger's leg up so that he could push back into the leaking hole.

"Mh..." The junior let out a soft moan, unpained of course because he'd already been stretched enough during the last hour and a half.

Either way, he was fading - Shizuo could see his that brilliant red eyed had already fallen shut and he'd folded one of his arms up using his bent elbow as a pillow as he cuddled down against the iciness of the floor - hunching up his right shorter and moaning softly but continuously as the blonde rocked himself to completion in his body.

The student behind the brunette shuddered violently, his nails digging into Izaya as he came in his already filled hole for the third time that night.

"You survived..." He congratulated a moment later, whispering into the younger's ear, nuzzling its shell gently as he leaned down against his small frame, riding out his orgasm.

"Mnm..." The brunette nodded subtly, "I'm the only one who'll EVER survive your sex you idiot, what do think?... that someone else can take you?" he smirked knowingly, eyes still shut.

"Iz-..."

* * *

**_"- ZAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_** The brunette glanced back utterly amused at the way the blonde idiot was practically RADIATING pure rage at this point.

"Mou - shizu-chan" he called back tauntingly, basically setting the temperamental idiot on fire while he was at it, "what's the fun if you just throw shit around without actually _catching_ me?"

**_"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP FLEA!"_**

"Catch me if _caaaan~,_ Shizzzyyyy~" Izaya sang back - to which the blonde grabbed the principal's van at and began lifting.

_"I-"_ he rasped as the younger stopped skipping away, turning back to watch the impressive spectacle of large vehicle being dragged up.

_"- FUCKING-"_ Shizuo struggled a bit with getting the entire thing over his head, _"- HATE YOUR DAMNED-"_ - he paused crouching slightly so that he could build up the leverage to get the vehicle flying in the younger's face, _**"GUTS!"**_ He howled furiously, rearing his arms back before swinging them forward, sending the bulky truck flying into the air.

* * *

"I- _ah..."_ Izaya moaned softly at the sensation of. Shizuo leaving his utterly sated body, "...love...you too, Shizu-chan..." He whispered without sparing the blonde a glance as he finally lost conscious, fainting on the floor and slumping against the blonde's chest as said blonde's cum trickled out of his body and down his thighs onto the floor.

* * *

The following day, Kadota Kyohei stared in distress at his bashed in locker, while Shinra adjusted his glasses beside him - more interested in identifying the stains on the floor in front of the locker.

_"SHIZUO!_" The owner of the busted locker accused instantaneously, turning a pair of cold, dark eyes onto the blonde standing to his left - because the anger management bastard was the only guy in school who had the strength to make a locker door like a piece of scrapped metal - thus making him the only _possible _culprit.

"Hey-hey!" The blonde snapped back, holding up his hands in mock defense, "just tell the scho-"

_"CUM!"_ Shinra suddenly exploded out of the blue successfully making every girl and self-respecting dude within a twenty-foot radius blush to the high heavens and turning everything just plain _awkward _in that one moment.

"The_ fuck?_" Kadota grouched dryly at his outburst.

_"Cum!"_ Shinra exploded again, _OBVIOUSLY_ not aware of the glares being sent his way for repeating that, "those are cum stains!" He exclaimed pointing accusingly down at the floor as Kadota scampered back like his feet were on fire and Shizuo began burning up like the fucking sun.

_**"SHIZUO!"**_ He barked accusingly again from where he was standing a good twenty feet away from his locker.

"HEY, WHY AM_** I**_ THE ONLY ONE BEING BLAMED HERE?!" The blonde exploded in a flustered fit of rage, "I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS SEX-"

_"YOU AND IZAYA WERE THE LAST ONES AT SCHOOL YESTERDAY!_" Kadota fired back, abruptly whipping his around when the mention of his absent classmate brought forth a realization, "speaking of which, where the hell is he?"

"Dunno-" Shizuo shrugged nonchalantly, casting a glance out to the school field he'd ruined yesterday before having sex with Izaya. "Dead?" He tried with another shrug to which Kadota snorted skeptically at as he walked back to snatch his backpack up from where he'd dropped it near Shinra's feet when he'd ran away earlier.

"In your bed, I suppose" he continued Shizuo's failed excuse, "too sore from being done too hard into MY FUCKING LOCKER on MY FUCKING _CHEMISTRY NOTES,_ of course - to come to school."

"Hey, I just told you he was dead didn't I?! You think I'm the kind of person to fuck a _CORPSE?!"_ The blonde demanded loudly - clearly making an ass out of himself as he tried to steer the subject of his screwing Izaya against Kodata's locker away.

"No idiot" the tall brunette sighed irritably as the flung his bag's strap over his shoulder, "I think you're the type of guy to sleep through class, wake up to a ball Izaya kicks in your face and then see him flirting with ME - become the jealous ass you are, fuck up the entire school field-" he continued, nodding off to the window through which the torn up track field could be seen from, "and then have makeup sex with the guy ON MY DAMN LOCKER after you find out he just wanted some damn action on a boring ass day."

Shizuo scowled blackly at him.

"Sound right?" Kodata wrinkled his nose.

"You forgot about the part that with Izaya absent from school today it proves all that correct" Shinra grinned that insufferably wide grin of his making Shizuo roll his hazel eyes and shove their damn heads out of his way as he stomped off, snatching his cell phone out of his pocket as he stormed off down the hallway like a one man tsunami.

Pressing down on the 1 once he rounded the corner he speed dialled his house's land line.

"FLEA!" He barked loudly, the instant his house phone was picked up.

"Shizu-chan..." Izaya mumbled sleepily through the other end, "ohiyo..." he yawned, "what's up?"

"I _hate_ you" Shizuo retorted.

"Love you too, asshole" the younger laughed, answering to the regular Shizaya code language in the way he always had.

Shizuo said he hated him, he always answered with an _'I love you'_ - probably something outsiders wouldn't understand, but no one had to tell Izaya that the blonde was smiling like a deranged freak after hearing those three special words on his side of the line.


End file.
